liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Swapper (355)
Swapper, A.K.A. Experiment 355, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to switch people's minds; it is possible for him to swap more than two individuals at once. His one true place is in the hospital doing brain surgery. Bio Experiment 355 was the 355th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to swap any two (or more) individuals' minds. According to Jumba, 355 once swapped the former and his wife for an entire month. 355 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 355 was activated and captured by Gantu. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series When Gantu was about to send 355 to Hämsterviel, 355 got loose and swapped Gantu and Hämsterviel's minds, allowing 355 to escape. Hämsterviel in Gantu's body then decided to go AWOL and recapture 355, but refused to have 355 switch their minds back, although Gantu in Hämsterviel's body protested. Sometime later, Lilo and Stitch encountered 355 and managed to capture him, but 355 was able to swap their minds in the process. When 355, named Swapper, refused to switch Lilo and Stitch's minds back, they took him back to their home, where Jumba covered up Swapper's container with a towel to prevent the latter from using his mind-swapping power on the former. When Pleakley removed the towel, Swapper switched his and Jumba's minds as well, forcing Lilo's dysfunctional ''ʻohana to throw a party that she hosted earlier (to prove she wasn't weird), after Victoria, Mertle and the hula girls arrived. Later, Hämsterviel in Gantu's body arrived at the Pelekais' house for Swapper, and a fight ensued during which Swapper swapped Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley's minds again, though each was in someone else's body. After Hämsterviel in Gantu's body was defeated, Swapper switched Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley's minds back into their original bodies, and was then forced to switch Gantu and Hämsterviel back into their original bodies under the threat of being given Pleakley's disgusting cuisine for dinner. ''Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Swapper, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Swapper participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Swapper joins them for the song by playing the keyboard. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Swapper made an appearance in the Stitch! anime where he used his powers on Stitch and Hiroman. Until they could find Swapper again, Hiroman needed to figure out how to use Stitch's abilities to take on Heat. After Heat, Gantu and Reuben were defeated, Jumba made a request for Swapper to swap Stitch and Hiroman back into their original bodies, but he instead swapped everyone's bodies again! Personality Because Swapper is two heads on the same body, Swapper is two beings cooperating as one, though their personalities mirror each other: they can be indecisive at times but usually work well together. The two enjoy messing with people by swapping their brains and refuse to switch them back unless threatened. Biology Appearance Swapper is a two-headed, four-armed green lizard-like experiment with no tail, black eyes, stubby legs, purple markings on his back and three purple-tipped tendrils on each head. Special Abilities Swapper can emit a green ray from each head's eyes once each head is pointed at one of two individuals, but one time he hit four beings at once, but the complete limit of beams is unknown. The ray will swap the minds and voices of the targets, as well as vice versa, and the only means of returning to normal is through Swapper choosing to do so. Swapper has some of the basic experiment attributes, including scaling walls and rolling into a wheel-like shape, rather than the basic ball-like. Swapper has shown to be skilled in playing the piano/keyboard. Weaknesses Swapper is terrified of Pleakley's disgusting cuisine, as he immediately gave in to obeying once threatened with only being fed with it. Trivia *Swapper's pod color is blue. *Swapper is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 355. Primary function: Swaps people's minds". Gallery 355_swapper_by_bricerific43-d5a2b1a.jpg 355_Swapper__by_experiments.jpg swapper_by_experiments.jpg swapper_rocks_by_experiments.jpg 355_Swapper_by_OxAmy.png Cousin sketches by mickeymonster.jpg Swapper0.jpg 35490582348.jpg Swapper1.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-30-17h03m21s137.png 3123121212.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-30-17h03m36s39.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-30-16h14m50s249.png 512412422222.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-30-16h15m18s195.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-30-16h15m50s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-30-16h16m00s205.png 777779799999.png 0000045554545.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-12h32m01s225.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-14h01m28s121.png 00033333333.png|Swapping Gantu and Hamsterviel vlcsnap-2013-07-02-12h53m52s210.png Swapper3.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-30-16h17m10s143.png|Swapper escapes Vlcsnap-2013-06-30-16h17m30s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-30-16h17m34s138.png Swapper4.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-30-16h17m55s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-30-16h36m59s2.png 11112555332.png Swapper5.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-30-16h37m15s142.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-30-17h05m17s82.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-30-16h37m23s230.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-30-16h37m33s67.png 99239932323.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-30-17h06m54s35.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-30-17h05m49s86.png Swapper6.jpg|Swapper growling 442333233.jpg Swapper7.png 8383483434.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-30-16h23m37s23.png 6321211245555.png Swapper8.jpg|Swapping Lilo and Stitch 43788622222.png 22233242355.png 93290389238.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-30-16h29m07s42.png 64384123789.jpg 622331121245.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-30-17h07m27s119.png Swapper9.png|Teasing Stitch in Lilo's body 33333122122.png 533434343434.png 663434344.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-30-17h16m09s157.png 75343455.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-30-17h17m37s204.png 05667454554.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-30-16h33m02s198.png 212142444.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-30-16h36m05s215.png Swapper10.png 8886868666.png 9112421422.png 9993335355.png 66967455.jpg|Swapping Jumba and Pleakley Vlcsnap-2013-06-30-16h47m38s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-30-17h02m13s213.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-30-16h48m20s162.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-30-16h48m11s241.png Swapper11.jpg 712124424.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-30-16h52m59s102.png 21224244442.png 1367788884.png 17799634994.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-30-16h30m47s130.png Swapper12.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-30-16h31m02s16.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h56m29s196.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h04m08s119.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-15h41m21s150.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h47m34s214.png|Swapper playing the keyboard ScreenCapture 17.06.13 21-15-00.jpg ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Swapper.jpg screenCapture 29.08.13 20-29-27.jpg screenCapture 18.05.13 23-13-59.jpg screenCapture 18.05.13 23-14-16.jpg screenCapture 18.05.13 23-14-30.jpg screenCapture 18.05.13 23-14-53.jpg screenCapture 18.05.13 23-15-42.jpg screenCapture 18.05.13 23-15-57.jpg screenCapture 18.05.13 23-16-03.jpg screenCapture 18.05.13 23-16-16.jpg screenCapture 18.05.13 23-16-22.jpg screenCapture 18.05.13 23-17-00.jpg screenCapture 18.05.13 23-17-31.jpg screenCapture 18.05.13 23-17-36.jpg screenCapture 18.05.13 23-17-38.jpg screenCapture 18.05.13 23-17-39.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 17-25-55.jpg|Swapper in Stitch! anime screenCapture 18.05.13 23-17-40.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 17-28-10.jpg screenCapture 18.05.13 23-20-39.jpg screenCapture 18.05.13 23-21-15.jpg screenCapture 18.05.13 23-21-36.jpg screenCapture 18.05.13 23-22-27.jpg screenCapture 18.05.13 23-23-17.jpg screenCapture 18.05.13 23-24-33.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 17-30-25.jpg screenCapture 18.05.13 23-25-50.jpg screenCapture 18.05.13 23-26-29.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 17-35-48.jpg screenCapture 18.05.13 23-27-56.jpg screenCapture 18.05.13 23-28-24.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 17-36-23.jpg panes62.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:3-Series Category:Males